Locker Room Madness
by grillows.x3.forever
Summary: Greg gets stuck in a locker... then something a little random happens... but hey i'm random. Just a short little, slightly funny thing.Grillows, kinda GregSara


"Oh. My. God. GREG WHAT THE HECK HAVE YOU DONE?"

"Sara, it's nothing. I'll get out. Once I can get my legs out from underneath me."

"Well… just give me your arm and I'll pull you out."

"Uh…OW!"

"Ok, ok. Well, what should we do?"

"I don't know. I don't think very well when I'm stuck inside a locker."

"Well why the hell did you get into the locker in the first place?"

"Umm… well, in this case a while back, a student was shoved inside a locker and suffocated so I wanted to see how the heck he fit in here and… now I know why he suffocated."

Sara rubbed her forehead. "Ok, well… we could try grease or something?"

"But this is my favorite shirt!" Greg whined. He looked up as he heard the locker room door shut. "Uh oh." Sara stepped in front of the locker.

"Shut up! Ok, just be cool. Hopefully it's not Cat- Catherine! So nice to see you in this fine locker room." Sara smiled nervously as she shifted to cover up Greg's locker.

"Yeah… what are you doing by Greg's locker?" Catherine asked with a raised eyebrow as she touched up her makeup in her locker mirror.

"Uh… well, Greg has something very important in here and he couldn't get the door shut, so he told me to watch it for him."

Catherine's eyes widened. "Is it alive?" She asked as she backed away from her locker.

"NO! No…." At this, Catherine moved closer to the locker again.

"Well, let me see it!" Catherine said as she tried to look around Sara.

"NO! I can't! I have specific orders… from Greg… not to let you see it." Sara jumped slightly as Greg elbowed her in the back. "Or let any one else see it, for that matter." She shifted towards Catherine, trying to hide the inside of the locker. Catherine sighed.

"Ok, ok fine." She sighed. Greg shifted inside the locker and banged his head on the side hook.

"OW!" Sara and Catherine turned to look inside.

"Ok, Sara. If you don't move, I'll- GREG WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Sara moved out of the way.

"Hi, Catherine!" Greg said, trying to sound cheery as he shifted around in the locker to face her.

"How did you get in there!" Catherine cried out. Sara and Greg looked at her.

"Long story." They said at the same time.

"Well how are you going to get out?"

"Well, we were sorta trying to figure that out when you came in and- Oh, hi Nick." Greg said as he shifted around in the locker more.

"Hi, Greg… you're in a locker."

"You're very informative, Nick." Sara said and rolled her eyes. Catherine folded her arms.

"So you have no idea how you're going to get out… did you think about that when you got in there?" Catherine asked Greg, who blushed.

"No."

"Good to hear. Well you better get out before Grissom finds you."

"I was just saying we could try grease or something…?" Sara stated, trying to steer the conversation back to how to get Greg out.

"Or butter. It works great!" Nick exclaimed as the others turned, minus Greg, to look at him. "What? I got my head stuck between fence posts when I was three trying to pet the dog next door."

"Ooookay. We could try butter. I'll find some; you guys try to figure something out." Catherine walked out of the locker room. She steered into the break room to find Warrick getting a cup of coffee.

"Hey Cath."

"Hey Warrick."

"What are you doing?" Catherine rushed over to the refrigerator.

"Uh… I need butter."

"For what…?"

"Grissom."

"Man, I don't wanna know." Warrick made a disgusted face as Catherine grabbed the butter out of the refrigerator and winked at him. She walked slowly out of the break room. Once she was in the hallway, she began running towards the locker room.

"Ok I've got it. So, Nick, what do we do? Smear it all over him?"

"Uh… I guess that's a start." Catherine opened the butter and grabbed a handful out of the tub.

"Ew… ok." Catherine took the butter and rubbed it on the sides of the locker to slide Greg out. "Sara, try to pull him out." Sara grabbed Greg's arm and pulled as Greg slid out.

"I'm FREE! And I feel slightly like a buttered roll." Greg shouted as everyone laughed.

"Here, have some more." Catherine wiped the butter off her hands onto Greg's arm. "Run along, now, go get cleaned up for dinner." Greg laughed and ran out of the locker room. Catherine turned to Nick and Sara. "Well that was fun."

"Yeah… good thing we're slow tonight." Sara said and walked out of the break room. Nick followed her out. Catherine grabbed a towel out of her locker and wiped the rest of the butter on it. She heard the locker room door slam, but didn't pay any attention. She saw a shadow pass over her as Grissom walked up behind her.

"Cath?" Catherine jumped slightly and turned around, banging her head on the locker door.

"Ouch… yeah, Gil?"

"Why is Greg running around with butter all over him? And why did Warrick give me a disgusted look when I went into the break room?"

"Oh, uh… Greg likes butter?" She offered as he gave her a skeptical look. "Ok, I came in here and Greg was stuck in a locker and Sara was trying to hide him while they tried to pull him out. Then Nick came in and said we should use butter. So I got some out of the refrigerator and Warrick asked what I needed it for. I said 'Grissom.' And he gave me a gross look. Uhh… does that cover it?" She looked up at him and blushed.

"Yeah… except, why would Warrick think that I wanted the butter for something… else?"

"Beats me…."

"Would you like to make him wonder why I needed the butter?"

"Uh…" Catherine looked up at Grissom's face, only a few centimeters away from hers.

"I would." He said and pulled her into a fierce kiss.

"Wow." She breathed out when the kiss was over. Catherine pulled him closer and kissed him again. Neither of them noticed Warrick standing a few feet away near his locker. Warrick cleared his throat and the couple pulled away.

"Man, I knew that butter was for something nasty." Warrick shook his head and walked out of the room, shutting his locker door. Catherine and Grissom smiled at each other.

"Guess we should get back to work, huh?" Catherine asked, looking at Grissom through her eyelashes.

"I guess."

"Gil… what does this mean?"

"What?"

"This! All of this." She searched his eyes for emotion.

"It means… I love you." He said and kissed her again, lightly this time.

"I… I love you." She said and blushed. "Let's go."

They walked out of the locker room together. As they headed towards no place in particular, Greg and Sara fell into place a few feet behind them, talking together. Greg looked up at Grissom in front of him. His eyes grew wide as he stared at the back of Grissom's neck.

"What are you looking at?" Sara asked Greg, who didn't answer. Instead, he followed Catherine as she veered off towards the DNA lab, where he should have been.

"Hey, Greg."

"Cath, I'm no expert, so I was wondering… why does Grissom have butter all over the back of his shirt?"


End file.
